Pilot (class)
A pilot is a playable character in Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that can be played in modes set in space, such as Assault. Weaponry The pilot class' weaponry consists of: *Commando Pistol *Fusion Cutter *Time Bomb Award Weaponry *Precision Pistol Factions These are the individual units for each faction: Tactical Analysis *Pilots are not very useful in infantry combat, due to their paltry pistol and impracticality of their time bombs in direct fighting. *Therefore, they are generally used for flying spaceships, internal strike teams and repairing damaged friendly critical points. *Pilots have the ability to slowly repair their spaceship while they are in it. *Apart from repairing "on the fly", retreating to a safe area and waiting for health to regenerate is a viable tactic, especially on a sustained offensive. *This health regeneration means auto turrets become less of a threat as the ship can easily regerate the health lost. *If a transport ship is flown into the enemy base for an internal assault, a Pilot should be in it at all times because if a single marine tries to destroy the ship with a rocket launcher, the health lost will regenerate before the marine can fire another rocket. *They can give the interceptor an edge over its foe, a fighter more versatility and enhance the bomber's damage tanking capability. *Pilots can also be good at internal assaults if used properly. *They are suited for group missions with marines to protect them as they destroy critical points, but if used properly can be used for solo missions. *Time bombs are obviously the best method of destroying critical points, even surpassing rocket launchers and thermal detonators in terms of damage. *Time bombs can also be used to set traps for enemies coming through doors or around corners. *The small amount of time bombs that a Pilot can hold restricts their capacity of destruction, but the Ammo Droid situated in the central room of an enemy capital ship can remedy that. *If the droid is destroyed, a Pilot's fusion cutter can repair it. *A Pilot should avoid contact with enemy personnel, especially marines that are much better at infantry combat than it. *Auto turrets are a large threat, but a pistol combined with good dodging skill can quickly take and keep them down. *The precision pistol is a huge boost to a pilot's anti-personnel capabilities, and it can take down most anything it meets with a few shots. *Finally, the fusion cutter can be used to slowly repair critical points. Ship Shield Generators and Autoturret Mainframes should be a priority as they increase the defensive capability of the capital ship. *If you have a precision pistol, take out every auto turret and try to avoid contact with AI units, a single pilot can destroy all 4 critical parts of the enemy's ship. The best order is to do this: Destroy the enemy's frigate if they have one. Then pick the A-Wing, TIE Interceptor, Jedi Starfighter or Tri-Fighter and fly into the enemy ship. Destroy the 2 auto turrets and place a time bomb on the auto turret defenses and then 2 on the shields. Repeat this step twice. Then destroy the engines since it will take long to destroy those with a bomber and lastly, the life support systems. Then steal one of there bombers and finish off the ship. Bear in mind that this is not as effective when playing online. Category:Classes Category:Stub